


Angel (a Baby Hunt drabble)

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [16]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: Angel and Blessings
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Angel (a Baby Hunt drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“A little to the left,” Alex offered. 

Thomas gently shifted the angel on the top of the Christmas tree, the last decoration needed. “Now?”

“Good!” Alex smiled. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex as they took in the finished tree. 

Alex leaned back into his chest. “It’s perfect!”

“Yes, _this_ is!” Thomas kissed the side of her head and cradled Alex’s growing stomach in his hands. “However, there is one thing still missing.”

“What did we forget?” Alex questioned curiously looking the tree over again. 

Thomas retrieved a small box from his coat jacket pocket. “This.”

Alex carefully opened the box revealing a small ornament with a picture of their sonogram and the inscription ‘our two little blessings–coming soon’. “It’s beautiful.” Alex’s eyes teared up as she ran her fingers over the image of their children. 

“I thought we could put it right here,” Thomas removed one of the ornaments at the center of the tree. 

Alex placed the new ornament in the opening. “This time next year, they will be here with us.” 

“And our Christmases will be that much merrier,” Thomas admitted, wrapping Alex once more in his warm embrace.


End file.
